L'eau fait fondre la glace
by Ameethyste
Summary: La douleur s'insufflait dans tout son être tandis que son souffle se faisait rare. Il vivait l'enfer de son pire cauchemar et sentait le désespoir l'engloutir. Il se noyait dans son malheur, et pourtant, elle souriait.


Hello, hello !

Cet écrit était initialement le premier jour de la gruvia week 2019, à savoir le moment que je préfère dans le Gray x Juvia - je crois. Cependant, je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps d'écrire les autres jours avec les cours, le sport, ma vie et tout l'bordel. J'ai donc quand même décidé de poster ce petit écrit malgré l'absence des six autres jours de la gruvia week que je n'ai pas pu écrire, parce que j'étais plutôt fière de cet écrit là. Je vous souhaite alors de prendre plaisir en lisant, en espérant que vous allez apprécier ce petit écrit sans prétention ni prise de tête !

Musique que je vous propose d'écouter lors de votre lecture : _I love you - **Billie Eilish**_.

**Disclaimer** : je ne possède que les mots assemblés par mes soins pour former des phrases. Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster, et Mika Fullbuster appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

L'hémoglobine en grande quantité faisait pâlir l'homme. Il ne pouvait pas bouger tant la douleur autant physique que mentale paralysait ses muscles. Il avait l'impression que ses os étaient glacés, et il commençait déjà à ne plus sentir ses muscles correctement. Chaque cellule de son corps semblait être en ébullition, et il avait envie de hurler. Il hurlerait si la vue devant lui ne lui faisait pas encore plus mal que sa douleur physique.

Juvia Lockser venait de se poignarder pour le sauver ; Gray Fullbuster venait de se poignarder pour la sauver.

Leur suicide avait été ridiculement coordonné, et ils se retrouvaient tous les deux blessés gravement. Leur pronostic vital était engagé, et il n'y avait pas besoin d'examen médical pour le comprendre : ils s'étaient transpercé le ventre avec leurs magies. L'épée de glace de Gray était toujours figée dans son estomac, et la lame d'eau de Juvia était clouée dans sa chair maintenant écarlate de son propre sang.

Même l'eau autrefois si douce et bleue de Juvia était cramoisie et inquiétante quant à la quantité de sang qui y était.

Elle avait souri avant de se tuer, et elle souriait encore alors qu'elle était aux portes de la mort. Gray avait envie de lui arracher ce sourire de son visage, qu'elle arrête de faire comme tout allait bien parce que tout n'allait pas bien. Ils allaient mourir ! Si jeunes, terrassés par la guerre, il y aurait bientôt une sépulture avec les combattants qui ont laissé leur vie dans cette bataille, et leurs noms y figureraient.

Pourquoi ? Elle n'avait que dix-neuf ans, et il en avait vingt. Était-ce vraiment un âge pour mourir ? Ne devaient-ils pas attendre d'être plus vieux, plus sages ; d'avoir vécu plus de choses ?

Le rictus de douleur sur le visage de Gray se mua en une grimace tandis qu'il empêchait ardemment les larmes de couler sur ses joues. Ses yeux étaient sûrement vitreux, et peut-être quelques larmes étaient-elles tombées même s'il s'évertuait à les retenir, il ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il tremblait comme une feuille, la faiblesse s'emparant de son corps alors que son sang continuait de couler en grande quantités sur le sol, créant une flaque rouge et écœurante à ses pieds. Son pantalon devait être maculé d'hématies ; il devait lui-même être pathétique et repoussant.

Mais il devait lui dire. Il devait lui avouer avant que ça ne soit trop tard, fatalement.

– Je ne pouvais pas... Blesser un compagnon, surtout pas toi...

Ses poumons brûlèrent, et sa respiration se fit plus sifflante. Son appareil respiratoire devait sûrement être touché lui aussi ; les bronches brûlaient.

Pour la première fois, Gray avait froid. Alors qu'il était connu pour être un mage glacé, contrôlant le gel à la perfection, il se sentait frissonner et trembler à la brise froide qui soufflait sur eux.

Sa fin était proche, il le sentait.

– Alors, j'ai choisi cette solution, finit le garçon avant d'être interrompu par une quinte de toux violente qui lui fit cracher un peu de sang. Pendant un moment, il faillit tomber à cause de sa toux mais il se reprit en se stabilisant un peu plus sur ses jambes.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, quelque chose de magnifique se produisit.

Les lèvres de Juvia s'étirèrent doucement dans un sourire éreinté. Alors qu'elle avait cessé de lui sourire après avoir vu qu'il avait reproduit le même geste que le sien, elle lui offrait cette belle vision à nouveau.

Le sang qui souillait ses lèvres faisait mal à Gray, quelque part dans sa poitrine. Elles étaient roses, ses lippes, et toutes tremblantes. Si fines et délicates, et maintenant salies par cette bataille.

Juvia avait l'air si petite, au milieu de ces atrocités. Si innocente, et pourtant, tellement impliquée dans le massacre.

– Gray-sama...

Ces mots n'étaient qu'un souffle. Quelque chose qui aurait pu réchauffer le coeur du concerné dans d'autres circonstances, mais qui le glaçait à ce moment précis. Son esprit voulait fuir loin, quelque part où il n'aurait pas à accepter la vérité.

Mais comme depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il devait accepter la vérité. Comme ce jour affreux où on lui avait arraché son innocence.

Il ne voulait pas se conformer à cette idée ; à cet avenir où Juvia et lui seraient morts.

Mais leurs blessures étaient mortelles.

Il ne voulait pas l'entendre dire ses derniers mots.

Tout cela était si prématuré.

– Merci, ça me touche, murmura la prêtresse des eaux, et Gray eut presque du mal à entendre ce qu'elle lui disait.

Gray voulut faire un pas mais le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, l'épée de glace se dématérialisa ; sa dernière création rejoint les limbes au même moment que la conscience le quittait doucement. La lame d'eau de Juvia disparut dans un écran de fumée éphémère. Gray voulut la rattraper, il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse se blesser en tombant. Il voulait la préserver de cette horrible réalité.

Quelle ironie ! Il avait peur qu'elle ne se blesse alors qu'elle était en train de mourir.

Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

C'était si injuste.

Gray plongea dans l'inconscience. Sa lucidité s'évanouit, et il eut le temps de sentir le sol froid sous son corps avant de perdre le toucher.

Il ne sentait plus rien.

Alors ça y est, il allait rejoindre Ur ? Sa mère ? Son père ?

Tout cela semblait si étrange, comme s'il ne devait pas encore les rejoindre. Il avait tant de choses à faire avant de mourir. Tant de projets à réaliser, tant de lieux à explorer. Il voulait accueillir un disciple comme Ur l'avait fait avec lui pour lui inculquer son savoir avec la passion qu'il avait pour la magie de fabrication de glace. Il voulait avoir une grande maison avec un jardin, il voulait visiter d'autres contrées pour tester tous les arts culinaires possibles. Il voulait connaître d'autres saveurs, d'autres paysages, d'autres cultures.

Il voulait encore rire avec ses amis. Il voulait boire avec Cana, discuter de magie avec Lucy, se battre avec Natsu, se faire sermonner par Erza. Il voulait discuter d'Ur avec Lyon, partager de bons souvenirs et songer à une chose essentielle.

L'avenir.

Il n'aurait pas d'avenir.

Rien.

Le néant.

Gray avait toujours été effrayé par le fait de fonder une famille. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de profiter de la vie de famille étant petit, celle-ci lui avait été arrachée avec sadisme, en même temps que son innocence. Alors, le jeune homme s'était toujours demandé s'il en serait digne, d'avoir une famille. Pourrait-il être un bon père ? Un bon mari ? Serait-il capable de porter un être aussi fragile qu'un bébé ?

De toute façons, il n'avait plus à se poser ce genre de questions. Il était mort.

Mort.

Et puis soudainement, au bout du néant.

Une pulsation dans sa poitrine.

La sensation fit frémir Gray et il grogna. Il bougea, mal à l'aise dans la position dans laquelle il était.

Attendez. Comment pouvait-il encore _ressentir_ des choses ?

Une seconde pulsation.

Gray ouvrit les yeux et ceux-ci piquèrent de manière désagréable lorsque le froid s'attaqua à la pupille, méchamment. L'homme bougea un peu, dégageant son bras de dessous son corps où celui commençait à être ankylosé.

Son cœur battait.

Pourquoi son cœur battait-il ?

L'horrible douleur qui le prit à la poitrine lui prouva bien qu'il était vivant. L'homme se tordit de douleur, se cambra et amena son corps dans des positions qu'il ne pouvait même pas imaginer.

Il était en _vie_.

L'homme vit un peu trouble pendant quelques instants. A cause de quelques larmes, ou du froid qui régnait autour de lui ? Il n'en savait rien. Et il ne parviendrait à élucider aucun mystère si la migraine qui lui prenait le cerveau persistait. C'était insupportable, et malgré la douleur de ses muscles et de chaque parcelle de son corps éreinté, le garçon parvint à se mettre sur les genoux, nonobstant chancelant. La bile lui monta à la gorge lorsqu'il remarqua la flaque de sang dans laquelle il gisait jadis, mais il se retint de rendre le contenu de son estomac avec une déglutition forte.

Puis, il y eut cette sensation.

Le souffle de Gray se coinça dans sa gorge et une intense impression de chaleur s'empara de tout son être. Comme si le plus bienveillant des êtres de ce monde venait de s'emparer de lui et de son corps. Pendant quelques instants, il resta figé à l'étrange impression, et il apprécia simplement le fait d'être submergé par cette vague de douceur qui déferla en lui.

Et, il y eut la réalité.

_Water make : blood._

Cette sensation, Gray la connaissait. Cette chaleur qui parcourait ses veines était familière, et il se maudit pour ne pas l'avoir compris avant. Il avait l'impression qu'il était poussé par une force soudaine, et bientôt, il se sentit beaucoup mieux.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua l'étrange liaison magique qui venait se planter dans son bras gauche, juste au niveau d'une veine palpitante. Le maître de la glace se retint de toucher cet étrange fil qui semblait lui apporter du sang, et c'est en suivant sa provenance qu'il découvrit son propriétaire.

Sa propriétaire.

Utilisant ses dernières forces, Juvia usait de sa magie pour le sauver. Elle lui donnait son sang sans réserve ni regret. Allongée sur le sol, la tête face à la glace qui recouvrait le macadam, elle ne respirait déjà plus alors que le plasma qu'elle donnait à Gray quittait son corps.

Comme une balle frappant son adversaire, Gray prit la réalité en pleine face, d'un coup. Comme une gifle qu'on lui aurait asséné et qui crierait : Allez, accepte la vérité !

Elle était en train de mourir.

Peut-être était-elle déjà morte.

Mais pas lui. La vie rejoignait son corps alors qu'elle quittait celle de Juvia ; le liquide vital s'insufflait dans son corps tel une douce caresse. Tendre, mais mortellement douloureuse alors qu'il regardait la jeune femme se vider de son sang. Pour lui.

Au bout d'un petit instant, la liaison magique disparut. Gray trouva la force de bouger, il la puisa tout au fond de lui même et força ses muscles usés et fatigués à se mouvoir. Avec tout le respect qu'il lui devait, il attrapa la jeune femme décédée de ses mains tremblantes, et l'amena contre sa poitrine comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeune bébé. Ses propres doigts, sales et pleins de sang caressèrent sa peau laiteuse souillée par la bataille. D'un geste tendre, il passa doucement sur les entailles qu'il lui avait lui-même infligées.

Il s'en voulut, et la sensation de culpabilisation tordit son ventre et son cœur.

Elle ne pouvait pas être partie.

Elle n'aurait pas voulu partir maintenant.

Tenant son corps frêle contre le sien, Gray plongea sa tête dans ses cheveux bleus tandis qu'il la berçait, d'avant en arrière. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui déchirait le cœur, qu'on torturait son âme, et que sa vie était terminée. Tout le monde l'avait quitté, il avait toujours été sans famille, et lorsqu'il envisageait enfin un futur, celui-ci lui était arraché.

Gray huma l'odeur de ses cheveux, et il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues et des sanglots gutturaux sortir de sa gorge alors qu'il comprenait qu'il ne la verrait plus jamais.

Son sourire lumineux s'éteignait pour toujours.

Gray hurla.

* * *

_– Dis maman, c'est quoi aimer ?_

_Mika Fullbuster mit quelques instants à comprendre que son fils de cinq ans, Gray, venait de lui parler. Mais quand l'information lui monta enfin au cerveau, elle cligna deux fois des yeux et baissa son livre qu'elle posa sur la table à manger, après avoir marqué sa page. Le petit garçon avait ses deux petites mains sur les genoux de sa génitrice, et la regardait de deux grands yeux grisâtres inquisiteurs. La jeune femme sourit en voyant son fils unique la regarder de cette façon, et elle l'attrapa sous les aisselles avant de le placer sur ses genoux._

_– Pourquoi cette question, chéri ? le questionna-t-elle de sa voix douce._

_– C'est Lia, elle m'a dit "je t'aime", ou un truc du genre, dit-il avec nonchalance. Moi aussi je l'aime, ça veut dire qu'on est amoureux ?_

_La femme aux cheveux roux rit doucement en entendant son bébé se questionner sur des questions si matures. Gray avait toujours été ainsi. Très silencieux, mais très curieux sur le monde qui l'entourait. Cela lui arrivait parfois de simplement s'installer dans l'herbe du jardin, et de contempler le paysage montagnard pendant de nombreuses minutes, voir de nombreuses heures sans interruption, s'émerveillant simplement du monde qui l'entourait. Et ensuite, il allait questionner ses parents sur toute sorte de choses qu'il avait pu apercevoir._

_Lia Alrcric était une petite fille blondinette de sa classe, et elle avait de grands yeux bleus qui faisaient tomber tous les garçons. Les enfants de la classe de Gray se disaient alors tous amoureux de la fillette, au même titre que le Fullbuster lui-même. Cependant, Mika ne pouvait nier que c'était une petite fripouille, et qu'elle se plaisait bien à jouer avec tous les garçons de sa classe en changeant d'amoureux toute les semaines, plongeant son dévolu sur un nouveau petit garçon à chaque fois. Cela devait être bien la cinquième fois qu'elle avouait son amour à Gray depuis le début de l'année scolaire._

_Gray fronça les sourcils en constatant que sa mère ne lui répondait pas. Le petit garçon gonfla les joues, et il essaya de capter le regard rêveur de sa mère qui regardait ailleurs. Il rouspéta en croisant les bras sous son petit torse, et c'est à ce moment là que Mika se rendit compte qu'elle le faisait patienter depuis qu'il lui avait posé sa question._

_Il ressemblait à Silver, en fronçant les sourcils ainsi._

_– Désolé mon cœur, je pensais à ton papa, expliqua-t-elle avec son sourire rieur._

_Le petit garçon sembla réfléchir un instant. Comme son géniteur, il mit sa main sous son menton, fouillant activement ses méninges. Puis, il sembla avoir une révélation, et il s'exclama :_

_– Papa et maman sont amoureux, n'est-ce pas ?_

_– Bien sûr, assura Mika._

_– Ça veut dire que vous resterez ensemble pour toujours ?_

_Comme toujours lorsqu'elle parlait avec son fils, Mika hocha la tête tout en abordant un joli sourire. Le petit brun sembla satisfait de la réponse, et il s'agita un peu, tout heureux._

_– Donc je vais rester avec Lia pour toujours ?_

_La jeune femme aux boucles rousses fronça les sourcils, et son regard vert se perdit sur le mur derrière Gray. Après quelques instants de réflexion, elle dit :_

_– Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'un jour, tu trouveras quelqu'un de spécial. Même si la vie est compliquée, cette personne restera avec toi, et elle te soutiendra._

_Cela sembla totalement embrouiller le petit qui abordait toujours le même froncement de sourcils._

_– Je comprends rien, maman !_

_Mika répondit simplement par un rire cristallin qui s'éleva dans la pièce._

* * *

_Le sang. Les cris. La douleur renversant l'estomac. Les flammes. La destruction. La désillusion, le désespoir, les larmes. Et puis la mort._

_Partout, partout, _partout_._

_La petite main du garçonnet de neuf ans tremblotait. Elle était tâchée de sang aussi, le sien, et celui de la femme devant lui. Ses minuscules doigts enlaçaient ceux de la femme rousse qui lui avait donné la vie, et il enserrait sa main avec désespoir. Comme si avec la pression qu'il exerçait, elle allait se lever et lui dire que tout allait bien. Qu'ils allaient partir de ce champ de bataille horrible, cet affreux patelin autrefois si paisible maintenant jonché de cadavres. Qu'ils allaient trouver son papa et qu'ils partiraient tous les trois très loin, vivre une vie paisible comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. _

_La poutre de leur maison était tombée sur le dos de Mika qui ne pouvait plus bouger un seul muscle. Elle avait à peine la force de bouger ses yeux et sa bouche, et peut-être ses bras si elle rassemblait toutes les forces qui lui restaient. _

_C'était fini pour elle, elle devait s'y résoudre._

_– Maman ? appela la voix tremblotante de Gray qui semblait essayer de se persuader que tout allait s'arranger. Comme s'il essayait de repousser la fatalité. L'écrasante vérité.  
_

_Mika ouvrit les yeux avec un effort colossal et elle regarda son petit garçon qui lui tenait la main, le visage baigné de larmes. Elle toussa, et se força à sourire à la prunelle de ses yeux._

__– Mon amour... murmura-t-elle avec douceur. Gray...  
__

__Rassuré que sa mère retrouve un peu ses esprits, il serra sa main plus fort et entreprit de dégager la poutre qui l'avait assommée, mais Mika l'en empêcha.__

___– Gray, tu dois fuir, dit-elle fermement. Va retrouver papa, et partez tous les deux.  
___

___Le petit garçon secoua la tête de droite à gauche.___

____– Tu m'as toujours dit de ne pas dire de bêtises, alors pourquoi t'en dis ? cria le petit garçon en reniflant. Viens avec moi, on va trouver papa et partir ensemble !  
____

____Résignée, Mika ferma les yeux dans un geste de négation bien défini. Sa vie prenait fin, elle le sentait dans ses entrailles. Elle était sûrement paralysée au niveau de ses membres inférieurs _________– si elle les avait encore ___________– et la plaie ouverte par les débris qui lui étaient tombés dessus lui avait fait perdre trop de sang. Elle ne pouvait même pas se lever pour partir avec son fils, et Déliora finirait sûrement par revenir. Elle devait le faire partir pour ne pas qu'il y passe lui aussi.  
______

_______– Gray, tu vas m'écouter attentivement, fit-elle, haletante. Tu vas courir le plus loin possible d'ici. Si tu trouves ton père sur le chemin, pars avec lui. Sinon, pars seul, mais il faut que tu t'en ailles.  
_______

________– Mais maman...________

_________– Il n'y a pas de mais, Gray ! Va-t-en je te dis !_________

_________Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle sur le visage de Gray qui sanglotait bruyamment, et il amena la main de sa génitrice sur ses yeux. En sentant la fraicheur des larmes de son enfant, Mika sentit ses yeux devenir humides à leur tour._________

_________D'habitude, elle ne pleurait pas. Elle n'était pas comme Silver qui exposait ses émotions et souriait en permanence. Elle était plus renfermée et taciturne. Elle était malheureusement rabat-joie parfois, mais elle était comme ça. _________

_________Gray était comme son père, lui. Mais allait-il le rester après ça ?_________

_________En voyant que son fils n'avait pas bougé et pleurait toujours sur son corps, Mika releva le visage du garçonnet à l'aide de sa main et se força à lui sourire._________

__________– Je t'aime. Je t'aime tant... __________

__________Gray la regarda et enfouit de nouveau sa tête dans la douceur de la main de sa mère. Elle caressa sa joue avec son pouce.__________

__________La tendresse d'une mère. L'amour qu'elle lui portait.__________

___________– Maman...___________

____________– Gray, écoute-moi, lui insuffla-t-elle avec affection. J'ai besoin que tu entendes ce que j'ai à dire. ____________

____________Alerte, Gray ouvrit ses yeux plus grand et renfila en regardant sa maman.____________

_____________– Je suis désolée, mon chéri. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir te voir grandir ni t'accompagner dans chaque étape de ta vie comme le devrait une mère. Je vais devoir te quitter ici.  
_____________

_____________Les sanglots du petit garçon se firent plus fréquent, tandis qu'il assimilait doucement les informations, se murant dans un mutisme douloureux._____________

______________– Je suis sûre que tu vas devenir un homme remarquable, je suis juste déçue de ne pas pouvoir te voir grandir. J'aurais tant aimé... Tant aimé... elle renifla et serra la main de son fils. Tu vas te faire des amis, je suis sûre que tu trouveras de vraies personnes qui seront là pour toi et qui t'accompagneront dans les moments difficiles de ta vie. Et surtout, tu trouveras une personne qui t'aimera et que tu aimeras en retour.  
______________

______________Elle caressa une dernière fois la pommette rougie de son fils, puis, sa main tomba. Ses forces étaient épuisées, et elle ne se sentait plus capable de bouger un seul muscle. Avec fatalité, son destin la rattrapait, et elle sentait doucement ses dernières forces la quitter.______________

_______________– Je suis sûre que tu seras un père remarquable, lui murmura-t-elle avec tendresse. J'en suis persuadée.  
_______________

_Gray l'enlaça et posa sa tête au creux de son cou, la serrant contre son petit corps tremblotant. Il respira une dernière fois son parfum. Celui d'une mère, et celui qui avait toujours constitué un cocon rassurant dans lequel il se nichait toujours lorsqu'il se sentait mal._

_Dernier soupçon d'innocence._

_Dernière fois qu'il se nichait dans ses bras, au milieu de ce macabre désespoir. _

_Dernière fois qu'il voyait celle qui lui avait donné la vie._

__– Alors je t'en prie, Gray...__

__Il se redressa un peu pour écouter les dernières paroles de Mika. __

__Il se sentait déjà seul. Si seul.__

__Mais il ne devait pas baisser les bras. Malgré cela, il allait devoir avancer. Mais comment continuer à vivre après ce massacre ? Après qu'on lui ait retiré son innocence à seulement neuf ans ? __

__Allait-il s'en remettre, un jour ? Pourra-t-il vivre une vie normale ? __

__L'abandon.__

__Il avait envie de hurler.__

___– Vis...___

* * *

Gray se réveilla en sursaut, le corps baigné de sueur. Tout son être fut agité de spasmes quelques instants et il agrippa les draps sous lui. Puis, il se redressa prestement et regarda autour de lui, paniqué.

Était-ce un rêve ?

Non, un souvenir ?

– Gray-sama. Gray-sama, revenez à vous.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua les mains douces de Juvia sur ses joues, et son sourire inquiet devant lui. Uniquement vêtue de sa nuisette, les cheveux en bataille, elle était assise à ses côtés et attendait patiemment qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Sa main caressa l'épiderme des joues imberbes du brun tandis qu'elle l'allongeait doucement sur son propre corps, nichant sa tête entre ses seins. Tout contre son corps, le jeune homme sembla commencer à se calmer progressivement, sa respiration pantelante redevenait calme petit à petit.

Juvia ajusta le drap sur leurs corps, et elle caressa le dos du garçon tandis qu'elle caressait ses cheveux d'une manière apaisante. Gray commença à se souvenir d'où il était, et de ce qu'il faisait avec la jeune femme. Elle était sa petite amie depuis trois ans, et ils avaient tout deux survécu après la bataille d'Alvaress. Même s'ils avaient eu d'horribles blessures, ils s'en étaient sortis.

Mais ce souvenir continuait de le hanter.

– Encore le même cauchemar ? souffla Juvia tout en se blottissant contre lui.

Il acquiesça, et ils se turent un instant, profitant d'un silence agréable et reposant. Gray s'endormait presque, au creux de ses bras, mais la sueur de son corps le faisait frissonner. Juvia ne tarda pas à le remarquer, et elle lui fit signe de se lever, tandis qu'elle faisait de même.

– Allons prendre une douche, ça vous fera du bien, assura-t-elle avec un joli sourire, presque maternel.

– A trois heures du matin ? rétorqua Gray, presque amusé alors qu'il arquait son sourcil.

Il savait que Juvia le trouvait charmant ainsi.

– Bien sûr, répondit la jeune femme tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, faisant onduler ses hanches de manière exagérée alors qu'elle marchait.

Le jeune homme rit un petit peu, et il décida alors de la suivre, bien intéressée par sa petite proposition.

Grâce à elle, sa vie était enfin meilleure. Elle était enfin ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

Ils pansaient leurs blessures ensemble.

* * *

**NDA : **J'espère que ce petit écrit vous a plu le temps d'un instant ! J'avais vraiment envie d'intégrer Mika qui est souvent occultée des écrits concernant Gray alors qu'elle est tout de même sa mère. Et puis, j'avoue que j'avais envie d'écrire cette fameuse scène du chapitre 499 sous le point de vue de Gray depuis longtemps, c'était plutôt intéressant.

A plus !

_09/06/2019 _


End file.
